callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AA-12
Untitled Hey, I noticed that in campaign & spec ops mode has a higher rate of fire than that of multiplayer. It would be nice to post it in either in game or trivia. If you don't trust me, try it yourself. I'll search for videos in comparison. Ferrariguy1000 00:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, sure does. Mechanical 42 04:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) -I'm just curious. In the "Trivia" section it states that the AA-12 has twice the range of a "normal" shotgun in real life... Could I get some sort of documentation on that? I am curious how the contributor reached that conclusion. It's stated in the episode of Future Weapons featuring the shotgun along with the state where it was developed. Mictlantecuhtli 19:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) -Ah. thank you. I'm not entirely sure how thats possible I mean a shotguns range is usually dictated by the rounds and choke used. But hey I'll roll with it. you know what would be AWESOME DLC for shotguns? those new explosive grenade shells. I'm hesitant to use that show as a source for reliable info. The guy really comes across as the Billy Mays of stuff that kills things and blows stuff up. Mechanical 42 04:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I also live in North Carolina, and it was indeed developed here along with the Gears of War franchise. I trust Future Weapons more than Wikipedia also. Mictlantecuhtli 20:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Future Weapons isn't the place to get reliable info on anything... It's a television show made for entertainment purposes. Key demographic? 11-17. Lol. I suppose you think documentaries are for entertainment purposes as well? It's for education first, entertainment second. Mictlantecuhtli 12:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Listen I really don't wanna argue but honestly I believe that the reverse is true for Future Weapons... Its propaganda. The double range comment applies to the Frag-12 Round compared to buckshot. A 12ga slug from any fired from most any shotgun can match that distance... 90% of shows on the military or history channel are propaganda. Barelyanything talks about how we screw up all the time. Besides Future Weapons is starting to become outdated...BTW why does he always talk in a loud whisper?Joey07141 04:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) AA-12's Range In the weapon's description its mentioned that many players consider the weapon to have the shortest range of the shotguns. While this may be true, I think that the text may be misleading by overstating the weapons lack of range. Perhaps this needs further confirmation, but in my experience the AA-12's range is just short of the Benelli m4's. Its shorter range is also negated by its rate of fire, which can achieve quick kills at impressive ranges. Maybe the description should be altered to reflect this so as not to mislead players about the true characteristics of the weapon. :Please feel free to make the appropriate alterations. --Scottie theNerd 20:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I believe the statement edited was correct- All shotguns have a hard-wired "cutoff" range where the buckshot simply vanishes, and the AA-12's "cutoff" range is, in my experience, shorter than that of other shotguns. --Shockwolf10 20:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Man this weapon sucks with a silenceer its got no range anyway.-- 18:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::"after a recent update it's range has been increased to that of the striker" Is this true? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Reload time There is no mention for reload time of this weapon. If anyone can find it out and add it, it would be greatly appreciated. --The-Dreamcaster 12:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Inaccuracies -The AA-12 is also revolutionary in that it has relatively no recoil due to a completely new internal design, which absorbs most of the shock. Holding this weapon on target during full auto is relatively easy for the experienced marksman. -The AA-12 also has a considerbly longer range than depicted in MW2, in addition to being able to fire a multitude of custom rounds such as High Explosives (mini grenades in other words). We know, this is for balance reasons. Doh. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Name Hey Admins, I have a question... Which name should we use for the gun? Not the article name, but where it says (currently) is Auto-Assault 12 is what AA-12 stands for... From my research, it can be known by both names, Auto-Assault 12 and Atchisson-Assault 12... so... which one would you Admins say is the correct one? Oorah! 13:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I may not be an admin, but the Wikipedia page is of slight help. That goes by Atchisson Assault Shotgun as the article name but mentions Auto Assault-12 as well. Things can be left as they are, which i'd think is fine. However, it could be mentioned as (known as *both names) just to clear up any confusion. The-Dreamcaster 14:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Im not an admin too but it should be just left as Auto-Assault 12 because the kids will understand it more than Atchisson. -- Soldier 14:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) It hasn't been known as the Atchisson for over 20 years; it got its current moniker after the production and development rights were sold to the current manufacturer. It's not called by either name in-game, though, so it's irrelevant. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 14:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the ever in-sightful knowledge Griever! The-Dreamcaster 14:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) akimbo aa-12 okay this is what i want to know if they had akimbo aa-12 what would you do? 1. sign ur posts with 4 tidles whitch i dont know where they are 2. who? 3. if noobs in mw2 id kill them its not that hard hey the aa-12 is a bitch if turned on youwontbackdown 07:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) 1. Proceed to bitch about MW2. 2. Continue Playing MW2. 3. Compare it to the AWP. (If you understood that reference, give yourself a sticker.) Wii+PC 02:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Switch Time With Grip On the AA-12's page, this is written: 'It is also notable that with the Grip attachment, the AA-12's switch time is noticeably quicker than without.' However, on the Grip's page, this is written: 'The Grip also increases the switch time for the AA-12 shotgun.' These two statements contradict each other, but which one is right? I'd test, but I don't have a grip for the AA-12. Skulldragon GC 21:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Recoil IW CLEARY did not do any research into the AA-12. It doesn't have as much recoil in real life, even at full-auto. The Butt/Stock is spring loaded, meaning that recoil is greatly reduced. Proof is here (skip to 4:43) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOoUVeyaY_8 Reznov115Talk 18:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :They probably gave it recoil for game balance. It's a game, not a simulator. 18:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Quite right. They didn't even get the extended magazine size right. (20 round drum, not 16 round box.) There isn't a frag round modification, either. They have to get this gun right, and they need to make shotguns PRIMARY WEAPONS. They need to make shotguns primaries and bring back Overkill. However, the new AA-12 model looks smexy. :3 Lolzcrisps 23:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I duely agree, this gun is VERY VERY sexy. I loved it in MW2 (I swear I got like 6 nukes with just kills from it) and I'm going to love it in MW3. Probably one of the best shotguns in game. As for much speculation on the range and damage, it sports a lower damage on mw2 than the spaz and the striker, but has longer range than the striker but lower range than the spaz. The cutoff point where the rounds "dissappear" is much farther than the striker but has less damage, much why it usually takes 3 or 4 shells to kill someone.\ RipcurI 09:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) To answer your question, I'll give you a simple answer: Do you want to play a game with small maps where everyone is equipped with a 20 round 12 gauge automatic shotgun that can also fire FRAG-12 rounds and normal buckshot pellets at 100-200 meters? No, of course not. It's called gameplay balance. .:Archer 250:. 09:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Drum Magazine They screwed up this gun badly in MW3. It was my favorite shotgun. The least they could do is add a drum magazine. It could have either a 8-round,20-round,or 32-round magazine. Anyone agree? Naruto 713 20:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) So you basically wanted it to have a huge magazine capacity. Why? That would unbalance everything. 20:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Overly biased The MW3 article attempts to make this gun look like a complete POS, with the "everything else is better than this" talk. The Wiki is for giving people a guide to the mechanics of this game, not to hate on weapons you dislike. That part should be removed. 23:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I had exactly the same impression, it focuses entirely on its weaknesses and ignores its obvious strengths. That part should definitely be rewritten. TheLiberation 03:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC)